Right Thru Me
by BtrNmKpfan
Summary: -No quiero que esto termine, pero al mismo tiempo quiero que termine.- Palabras que dejan a uno en el anonimato, sin saber que hacer o responder...


Holis Little Towers! le he traído otro fic...este lo hice con mucho cariño, ya que es una de mis canciones favs ñ.ñ la amo como amo a muchos de ustedes, quiero que me den su opinión de como me quedo, la esperare en las reviews  
Gracias por las reviews en mi anterior fic *-* los amo, espero y disfruten este...

* * *

-Te juro que ya no soporto mas esto, enserio-dijo Carlos en un tono frustrado mientras entraba a la cocina de su casa, detrás de el lo seguía Jett

-¿Por que siempre armas tanto escándalo?-dijo Jett, al parecer ambos llegaban de una Boda porque vestían un tanto elegantes

-¿Que yo armo mucho escándalo?-pregunto sintiedose un poco ofendido

-Si, lo haces-Jett fue hacia el refrigerador y saco una cerveza

-¿Que yo armo mucho escándalo?-se iba acercando a Jett con un poco de furia

-Si lo haces-se giro y azoto la puerta de la nevera

-Entonces piensas que lo que tu haces esta bien-lo miraba fijamente a los ojos. Jett solo lo ignoro ante ese comentario y se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban en la mesa de la cocina-Sinceramente...Estoy harto de esto-le volvió a repetir con mas enojo

-¿Y tu crees que eres el único?-le estaba retando

-No, no, estoy harto de esto...-agarro una copa de vidrio que estaba en la mesa-!ESTOY HARTO DE ESTO!-la aventó hacia el piso, haciendo que se rompiera con un gran estruendo

-¿De que?-lo miro de pies a cabeza

-De tu falta de respeto, deja de irrespetarme, ¡Deja de irrespetarme!-grito-...Deja de estar contándole a la gente cuando me voy a hacer lo que tengo que hacer, deja de avergonzarme frente a todo el mundo, ¡YA BASTA!-todo lo había soltado de un solo golpe

-¿Sabes que?, me voy y te dejo-se levanto de la silla y empezó a caminar

-¡No te vayas!-volvió a tirar otra copa-No, ¿Hablas enserio?-se tranquilizo, y se entristeció

-Si, te dejo-se volteo para verlo

-Ok, estabien-paso sus manos por su pelo

-Estoy harto- y volvió a caminar

-No, ¡para!-lo jalo de un brazo-Detente porfavor. No podemos seguir así, porfavor para-cuando lo detuvo lo empujo y se recargaron en la nevera

-Estoy harto de esto-lo veia a sus ojos marrones, brillantes que le gustaban

-Lo siento-poso sus manos sobre el pecho del mas alto en ese momento

-Tienes que confiar en mi porque te amo-Jett coloco sus manos en las mejillas del moreno e iban acercando sus caras de centímetro a centímetro

-Tienes que hacer esto por mi-Carlos solo se dejo llevar, nunca aprendió a controlarse cuando estaba con su amado. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos y se fundieron en un beso de amor

**~Jettlos~**

Jett iba aumentando sus embestidas conforme a que ya estaba por llegar al clímax. Carlos solo vagaba por su mente, no estaba muy concentrado en ese momento, no tenia mucho interes en lo que estaba haciendo Jett, se sentía triste, acomplejado, sentía que lo que hacia estaba mal, quería dejar a Jett pero al mismo tiempo quería estar con el, sus sentimientos estaban en un huracán de ideas, todos expandidos como mantequilla sobre pan. No sabia lo que en verdad quería...

_A la mañana siguiente..._

Carlos se despertó acorralado por los brazos de su novio, se sentía a salvo, protegido, talvez esa era la razón por la cual seguía con el, la seguridad que sentia cada vez que lo abrazaba y lo besaba, el seguia tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no supo en que momento Jett despertó sacándolo de su mente

-Buenos días amor-le dijo Jett sonriendole

-Hola...-solo respondió eso secamente, la verdad es que le gustaba estar así con el, pero ahora quería hacer algo diferente, algo que Jett nunca se esperarria de su parte

-¿Que te pasa Carlitos?, desde anoche que te siento distante, sin sentimientos ¿Hay algo mal?-

-Si, y necesito que me escuches-se libro del agarre de Jett y se monto encima de el a horcajadas en su entrepierna, acorralándolo para que no huyera (M/A: ambos traen ropa interior e.e)

-¿Que pasa?-

-Lo que pasa es que tu siempre ves Atraves de mi.-el Ojiazul levanto una ceja en forma de duda-Me refiero que yo puedo estar enojado, pero tu con tus ojos azules que me encantan en realidad puedes notar que yo solo estoy estresado o solo finjo mi enojo. Tu me controlas, tu sabes lo que en verdad siento. Tu en todas las peleas puedes decir que te iras, pero yo siempre voy como estúpido y sigo tu juego...-

-No digas eso...-trato de interrumpirlo, pero Carlos solo lo callo

-Espera, ¡Cállate! déjame terminar. Yo solo quiero que te detengas, no soporto cuando haces eso, no soporto cuando me interrumpes y dices que tienes razón, solo trato que esto funcione. Pero solo tu dices que te iras y las veces que lo hiciste yo solo gritaba y lloraba.-empezo a soltar unas cuantas lagrimas, y Jett se las quito con sus manos-¡¿Vez?! A eso me refiero. Quiero que te detengas, deja de tratar de ser caballeroso, de defender mi honor y protegerme.-comenzó a darle golpes, no muy fuertes, en su pecho-Solo...quiero...SOLO QUIERO QUE ESTO TERMINE-no aguanto mas y empezó a llorar, solo se inclino y siguió llorando en el pecho de Jett

-¿En realidad quieres eso?-Carlos solo negó con la cabeza-Yo te amo 'Litos, nunca te dejaría, solo trato de que me demuestres que me amas.-abrazo a al moreno consolándolo

-¿Y no existen otras formas de demostrarlo? Me lastimas cada vez que lo haces, mi corazón se rompe, no quiero seguir con este dolor que diariamente me haces pasar-

-Mírame a los ojos-Carlos obedeció ante su pedido-Te prometo que no lo volveré a hacer, nunca te haré sufrir mas, quiero que tu y yo seamos felices. No quiero perderte-

-*snif*...Te amo-lo agarro del cuello y lo acerco mas a el para poder darle un beso en los labios que le fascina saborear

* * *

Espero y lo hayan disfrutado y muchísimo ñ.ñ ...este es un song-fic de la canción ''Right Thru Me - Nicki Minaj'' la verdad les pido que vean el vídeo esta bien hermoso, ademas de que escuchen la canción (la verdad no tengo palabras para describirla, es simplemente hermosa) *-*  
Y porfavor porfavor porfavor dejen sus reviews ñ.ñ

Besos  
BYE ;D


End file.
